


Beginning

by Bobby87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, 福华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby87/pseuds/Bobby87
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Beginning

“唔……”John就这么躺在沙发上盯着他的室友盯了一个下午的时间。  
这真的不是John太过敏感，而是Sherlock太过奇怪了。  
吃午饭的时候，Sherlock莫名其妙接到一个电话，来电显示：Myc。  
Sherlock果断没接。  
然后，John就收到了一条短信：Sherlock这几天会发病——MH  
John有些无语的看了看那个署名，好吧果然兄弟俩都一个德行。  
怎么了？什么病？犹豫再三，John出于对室友的关心，回了条信息。  
皮肤饥渴症——MH  
这是什么？别说，John当医生这么多年来，从没听说过“皮肤饥渴症”这种东西。  
“——但是这不能成为你盯着你室友看了一个下午的理由，”终于，Sherlock在吃完饭前打破了寂静，“我们还要吃饭，John。”  
John瞟了一眼Sherlock，这是他们同居这几年来Sherlock唯一一次主动要求吃饭的，“嗯。”  
“哈……”突然，Sherlock跪倒在地，拉扯着围巾，想解开衣领。“……Sherlock？”  
Sherlock扯着John的外套，挣扎着从地上爬了起来，“Myc什么都告诉你了，对不对？”  
Sherlock强行搂住John，把John抱到自己沙发上，狠狠把John往沙发里摁，又一边紧贴上去，仿佛想把John蹂躏进自己身体里。  
“唔…唔…啊～”John被Sherlock一边摁一边蹭，忍不住呻/※吟出声，“停……停下……”John羞耻的发现自己半/※勃了。  
“呼……”Sherlock把自己的风衣一把撕开，脱掉John的衣服，用力揉捏着John胸口的两粒粉红。  
“Sherlock……”John几乎想一把推开Sherlock，但是Sherlock现在两条腿都撑着他的大腿内侧，并狠狠向外顶去，腿中间的事物也完全直起，顶在昂贵的西装裤挺拔的面料上，龟/※头蹭着拉链，硬的发疼。  
“嗯哼？”Sherlock的手顺着John的乳/※头一直下滑到拉链处，修长的手指轻轻一划，拉链一下弹开，“oops！John没有穿内裤……”Sherlock的手指揉了揉John硬的发疼的事物，轻轻撸动两下柱身，又俯下身用舌头挑逗。John整个身子无力地蜷缩在沙发里，徒劳的挣扎两下。  
Sherlock的舌头轻轻包裹住John的分身，舔舐着上面的凸起，近乎疯狂的吞吐……John射了。


End file.
